Cold October
by airwithwater
Summary: *One Shot - Updated* The Phantom kid backed up into the gravestone, trying to scurry away as she lifted the gun. "Mom," he cried, "I'm Danny, your son!" - Maddie stood there unshaken, "My son would never act like you."


Chaos. That's all that the town was in – chaos. Cars flew down the road every now and again, but mostly people were running, all the screaming making it hard to focus. The road cracked and buildings crumpled to the ground, but she still fought. She had to. Her family was in danger.

A huge, dark, menacing figure loomed over the horizon, grinning wickedly as he destroyed the small town. Maddie tried to think; which building would be the most stable, and provide her with the best shot? But she was quickly brought back to the human world with the sound of squealing tires.

The driver, someone she would never find, paused, looked guiltily out the window at the man he had clipped, and then sped off again. The danger was too eminent.

Maddie looked at the ground to see who it was. It was Jack.

The nightmare image shocked her awake as it always did, even a year later. Perhaps that was why it was so much clearer than it had been lately; it was the anniversary of his death. Along with so many others.

With tears welling up in her eyes, she read her watch the best she could. It was 6am. The cold October breeze cut through her flimsy tent, making her shiver, so she pulled up her sleeping bag in an effort to stay warm. Through the thin lining of the tent wall, Maddie watched the gorgeous sunrise overtake the sky. Maybe today would be the day she finally fulfilled her goal.

Only having two changes of clothes, Maddie dressed as warmly as she could. She then quickly ate her meager rations, picked up her ghost ray, and walked outside.

_She couldn't mourn for Jack now; all the screaming reminded her of that. There was a ghost to kill. _

_Maddie forged onward, determined now more than ever. Growing closer, she saw the Phantom kid fighting as best he could up above, and her precious daughter fighting down below. _

"_Take that, you evil-doer!" Jasmine exclaimed, taking a shot at the enormous ghost. It rebounded off some invisible force field, and destroyed a nearby store instead. _

_It did grab the ghosts' attention, however. Instead of addressing the Phantom kid, he grinned his wicked grin and waved a hand towards her daughter. Immediately she was overtaken by a grey mist, and Maddie watched helplessly as Jasmine's life was sucked out of her._

Maddie came back to her senses, and realized she was standing in front of her old home. Dilapidated as it was, it had a stronger eerie feel to it than any other home because of the ghost goo that peeked out through the broken walls and windows. She suspected that the ghost portal had exploded. Good riddance.

Maddie also suspected that the battle that had occurred a year ago was a final battle; the ending between good and evil, between ghost and human. Only one ghost had been seen since, and she knew he was no threat. Nonetheless, she longed to kill him.

_The huge ghost turned his attention back to the Phantom ghost, "Do you really think you can defeat me, puny ghost? Everyone I suck the life out of becomes a part of me; I grow stronger, I grow smarter, with each one. You're only alive because I enjoy playing with my food." He grinned._

"_Even if I can't, I'll die trying!" The Phantom kid backed up, and gave a giant wail. Maddie covered her ears. _

_The monster laughed, "Oh Danny, you have no idea how true that is!"_

_He seized the ghost kid with his claws, and began to pull. Danny screamed as a bright green light emitted from his body. When Maddie could see again, all she could notice was her son's body falling fifty stories to the ground, and the Phantom kid still floating, hand to his head, seemingly dazed._

Shaking her head, she left the spot where she had found her son's mangled body. If she wanted to fulfill her goal, she had to stay focused. She treaded onward, towards the cemetery.

She was seconds away from her destination when she saw a black and white figure kneeling down where Daniel's body had been buried. She picked up her pace, adrenaline coursing through her, pushing aside all fear. Maddie gripped her ghost ray tighter, prepared to fire.

Creeping slowly, Maddie was right behind the ghost kid before he turned abruptly, his eyes red and puffy. Distinct wet trails ran down his cheeks and he scrambled to back up to the gravestone.

"Mom," he cried, "I'm Danny, your son!"

Maddie's hand shook, but she was determined, "My son would never act like you."

She pulled the trigger. The ghosts' body lied limp for a few seconds before disappearing. Though slightly shaken, she was more relieved. She had finally done it. All the ghosts were gone, and her son could finally have peace.

She looked down at the engraved stones lying silently in the ground. "Jack, I love you and miss your strange humor every day. Jasmine; take care for your father and the new kid. Daniel," Maddie sniffled as tears continued to stream down her face and onto the dead ground where she now knelt, "I knew your secret and I hope that you're happy now."

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading!

I know it's taken a long time to come out with this update. Just recently I looked at my story-stats, and realized that I get views for this story nearly every day. Flattered, I decided to finally detail the one shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
